Music Brought us together
by AngelBust
Summary: Mikan yukihara is just a typical 15 year old teenager dreaming of becoming a singer and an idol, but her dreams were shattered because of a painful past but now as she gets over it, she once again take up on her dreams together with her bestfriend Hotaru and the band Dark Royale.
1. Chapter 1

Angel:** hello guys! This is my 2****nd**** fanfic story even though I haven't finished my first yet, so hope you like this one! Mikan-chan please….**

**Mikan: (bows)**

**Natsume: oi polka you don't have to bow**

**Mikan: natsume! You pervert!**

**Natsume: (smirks)**

**Mikan: angel-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice and its characters! (while hitting natsume)**

**Natsume: quit it polka!**

**Mikan: pervert! Pervert!**

**Angel: looks like it'll take long so please enjoy the story!**

**Title: **Music leads us together

**Author:** AngelBust

**Summary:**

Mikan yukihara is just a typical 15 year old teenager dreaming of becoming a singer and an idol, but her dreams were shattered because of a painful past but now as she gets over it, she once again take up on her dreams together with her bestfriend Hotaru and the band Dark Royale.

**Characters age:**

**Mikan- **15

**Natsume- **16

**Hotaru- **15

**Koko- **16

**Kitsu-**16

**Ruka**

**Chapter 1**

**"Who's the singing girl?"**

It was a lovely morning, when a beautiful girl with long hazel hair and eyes strolled down toward a certain famous Academy. Her name was Sakura Mikan, 15 years old.

She was humming her favorite song in which she and her childhood friend and bestfriend, Imai Hotaru composed.

_"I can't wait to see her again!"_ she thought excitedly.

When she reach the academy, she called her friend through her phone

"hello, hotaru!" she happily called

"dummy, is that you?" her mellow headed friend asked over the phone

"yup, its me!"

"why did you call?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm out her in front Alice academy waiting for you!"

"baka, why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you again! I miss you hotaru!" mikan cried over the phone "baka, you don't have to cry, I'll come just wait" "okay"

Few minutes later Hotaru arrived she had a short raven black hair and violet eyes, when mikan saw her she quickly ran toward her and wanted to hug her but instead hit by a BAKA gun

"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!"

"geez…hotaru you don't have to do that" mikan said as she wiped her forehead

_Even though Hotaru is now famous she still have this weird habit of hers in inventing weird things_ mikan thought as she smiled at her emotionless friend.

Hotaru brought Mikan to her room in the girls dormitory and there they talked a lot of things when the school principal called Hotaru "imai-san, this is an emergency we need you as our singer for the upcoming Festival in our academy since Souda-san decided not to sing for the Alice festival and instead went to America" the principal said over the phone "sorry, I can't sing but I may introduce someone to you" "really?" "yeah, she has a great voice, I'll meet you in the A-1 studio so you can hear her sing" "ok" the principal the hung up.

"hotaru, why wont you sing? You have a great voice!" mikan exclaimed "I can't because I know someone whose fit for the part" hotaru replied with money sign on her eyes "who?"

"ME?" mikan exclaimed when she and hotaru met the principal in the studio "hotaru! I can't!" "why mikan? Do you hate singing?" Hotaru glared "no..its just that…. I cant"

"if you wont sing I'll spread the embarrassing photos of yours all over the world!" Hotaru threatened "hotaru!" "if I say do it! you do it!" hotaru glared "fine!". Mikan went inside the recording room and went over the microphone, she sighed when she heard the music and she began to sing.

_ I was woken up by the resounding impatient clock,_

_ The dazzling sun above us is in top shape today,_

_ I chased you from behind as I rub my sleepy eyes,_

_ But I ran to fast, stumble, trip and fall over,_

Natsume and his band members are in Studio A-2 practicing their new song, except for Hotaru, who left awhile ago saying her friend visited her. They were going to plan about the tunes when they heard an angelic voice sing, it was broadcasted in the school radio. Which means the whole school heard mikan sing.

_During class, I look up at the sky,_

_ Gaping my mouth open wide, a paper airplane,_

_ Hits my head with a message written on it,_

_ "smile forever and ever"_

"she sure has a great voice!" kokoro yome but koko for short said as he strummed his guitars "yeah, wouldn't it be great if we have another female member because I'm getting bored with Imai–san torturing us with her baka gun" kitsunume, koko's twin brother kitsu for short said.

"idiot! Just because we are being tortured but Hotaru, doesn't mean that we can just recruit a nobody! We are a world famous band" natsume said, as he adjusted the microphone, he was the lead vocalist of their band. "I knew that, natsume, and the girl singing right now is perfect for the new member position" koko said

_ Right now, I can share my days with you,_

_ At your side,_

_ No matter what obstacles we run into,_

_ We can surely jump over them_

_ I hope we can both welcome tomorrow._

_ Together…_

_ Even on cloudy days,_

_ We have a smile filled with the colors of happiness._

_ Just like the sparkling sun above_

After mikan sing, she hugged her friend and said " this will be the last time I'll sing"

**RUKA'S POV**

We were still debating over scouting the singing girl when natsume said" fine. Lets scout her" he then turned to me, his crimson red eyes seems to show that he was annoyed "ruka, get her!"

So I ran toward the recording room, to talk to the singing girl, but instead I saw the school principal or SP for short just humming and nodding while listening to the recorded song of the singing girl.

"sir, do you where the girl that sang just awhile ago is?" ruka asked the SP "she already left..in fact" SP shook his head in dismay "in fact what?" ruka asked " she refused my offer in enrolling here in this academy…. It was such a waste… she has a great voice" "what's her name?" "she never told me"

Ruka returned to studio A-2, and was quickly asked by the twins "did she say yes?" "where is she?" but ruka just frowned, noticing his friend's frowned natsume asked "ruka, what's the problem?" "she left and I wasn't able to meet her" ruka replied.

**By the way before I forget, this is the total list of The Dark Royale band members**

**Natsume- lead vocalist**

**Ruka- guitarist**

**Koko- guitarist**

**Kitsu- drummer**

**Hotaru- keyboard**

**Mikan's POV**

After singing, I quickly left, I was ashamed of myself for singing….2 years ago I already decided I'd never sing. I kept my until now, but because of my scary bestfriend I was forced to break my promised.

I was on my way home when I passed by diner, my stomach growled. I almost forgot I haven't eaten anything yet!

So I went in and ordered 1 hamburger and a glass of cola. I was just enjoying my food when I heard some girls talking in the table behind me. They were talking about how lucky they were to be able to attend Alice Academy, being in the Same school as the handsome Natsume Hyuuga.

Come to think of it, I never saw natsume in person even though he and my bestfriend Hotaru are band mates.

It was already dark when I reached home and was greeted happily by my grandfather and parents "welcome home Mikan" my father Izumi yukihara greeted and kissed me in the cheeks "Dad will you stop doing that! Its embarrassing! I'm 15 years old already!" I pouted "yeah I know but for me your still my baby girl!" father hugged me.

After talking with my parents I decided to talk about singing with my mother, yuka yukihara

I knocked on their room, I then heard mom say "come in" and so I entered. It was a lovely room, it was simple but had a comforting atmosphere.

"what is it dear?" mom asked

And so I told her everything, after that she sighed and said "mikan, if you really love singing, don't stop yourself from singing"

"but mom I have no talent in it" I said as tears rolled down into my cheeks "why are you crying?" mom asked worriedly "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you this but 2 years ago I was asked by one of my friends to sing in front of the class, I barely even started when my classmates began to say that I had a ….terrible voice. And me dreaming as a singer was terribly hurt by it" I cried as I remembered those painful memories

"mikan forget about those…. You don't have a terrible voice and I say you have a wonderful voice" mom cheered me up. "so are you gonna allow me to enroll in Alice Academy?" I asked "of course" mom smiled as I hugged her.

I quickly called Hotaru and told her about changing my mind and I will enroll in Alice Academy. She was happy about and was also glad I changed my mind.

**Natsume: hey! How come we didn't get to meet the singing girl?!**

**Angel: natsume-kun it has to, so there's a thrill**

**Natsume: oi, polka cant believe you can sing**

**Mikan: of course I can sing!**

**Natsume: but if you sing all the windows, mirrors and glasses will break**

**Mikan: NATSUME!**

**Angel: guys please read and review! (_!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: yehey1 it's the 2****nd**** chapter already ! hope you like this chapter! Natsume-kun please**

**Natsume: don't want to do it! Let polka do it**

**Mikan: natsume will you stop calling me polka?!**

**Natsume: what do you want? Ichigo kara?**

**Mikan: (face turns red)you pervert!**

**Natsume: (smirks)**

**Mikan: angel-chan doesn't own Gakuen alice or any of its characters**

**Angel: arigatou mikan-chan**

**Mikan: your welcome!**

**Angel: hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**"The singing girl comes again"**

The next day, when mikan arrived in Alice Academy she was greeted happily by the SP "dear, I'm so happy that you changed your mind!" the SP Exclaimed "just call me mikan sir" mikan smiled "okay mikan-chan, since your now a student here we will assign you to class Star 1" the SP said "Star 1?" mikan asked , confused

"Star 1 means you'll be in the same class as Hotaru-chan" SP said "really? I'm so happy!" mikan said. "but before that we still need let the higher ups hear you sing" the SP said "okay" mikan agreed.

She was then led to A-1 recording studio and was given a music sheet "you'll be singing that song" SP said. Mikan looked at it and saw that it was just a short song.

She then went toward the microphone and began to hear the music play and she then started singing

_ The pulse that hits my chest_

_ The wishes that that colors my sighs_

_ Just looking at you makes me hot_

_ A cowardly love is all about looking for mistakes_

_ Your clumsy kindness_

_ Is like water drops that attract my eyes_

_ I ran….._

_ Only believing in overflowing love_

_ I want to be your special one some day_

_ You will surely accept it, right?_

_ I want to dance for a new life _

_ Leave the rhythm of my heart gazing at_

_ Your side and embrace the precious days_

After mikan sang the SP clapped and said " I already recorded your song and I'll just have to send this to the higher ups"

"thank you" mikan smiled. She didn't know that the Dark Royale heard her singing because the A-1 room and A-2room was connected.

"wow, she's really good" koko said

"yeah she seems to be conveying her songs to a person" Kitsu said as he played with his drum sticks and hit it in the air as if he was hitting a drum

"I really want her to be on our band" ruka said just then he notice Hotaru smirking. "what are you thinking imai-san?" ruka asked "things about blackmailing!" hotaru and the others could only sweatdropped except for natsume. They didn't know that hotaru was happy because she knew who was singing.

The door suddenly flew open and their stood SP "guys I want you to go to your classrooms" he said "what for?" natsume retorted "I have a surprise for all of you" SP said, natsume shrugged as he headed for their class.

When they were now all seated in their respective places **( note: natsume and his band have different classroom from the other students, **

**since the only people allowed in that class are chosen by the higher ups) "**okay, everyone you have a new classmate" SP said.

**Hotaru's POV**

**"**okay, everyone you have a new classmate" SP said. And then I saw mikan enter, she looked vey happy she must have gotten over it.

"hello everyone, my name mikan yukihara" that idiot smiled sweetly

"hello mikan-chan" koko said

"and everyone she's gonna be the new member of your group" SP said, I just smirked at, this baka never fails to amaze me.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" mikan exclaimed in unison with the band members except for natsume

Yeah, that baka never really fails me with her idiocy!

"who said that you can just add anyone into our band?! We don't even know she's worth it…..and besides there's no vacant position" Natsume angrily glared at the SP

"natsume! We do have a vacant position you know it's the female vocalist" Koko said

"I know that!Ahou!" natsume glared at koko for being stupid

I think the idiot girl would have a hard time!

"HUH? I'm not worth it?! You haven't even heard me sing and you already think I'm not worth it?! ARE YOU STUPID!" that idiot of a girl totally blew it

**NORMAL POV**

"HUH? I'm not worth it?! You haven't even heard me sing and you already think I'm not worth it?! ARE YOU STUPID!" mIkan angrily retorted to this handsome guy in front of her

"_geez I thought he was a nice person since he look so good! What a Jerk!"_ mikan thought

**"**huh?you dare say that in my face! Don't you know who I am!" natsume said to mikan, this girl was getting on his nerves

Everyone were shocked at what's happening in front of them, this was the first time that a girl fought with Natsume because normally the moment the girls see natsume they would either collapse after a massive nosebleed or fall head over heels for him.

_"this is really interesting" _Koko grinned

"_this mikan girl is quite a girl" _kitsu smirked

_"this looks like trouble to me" _ruka nervously chuckled

_"this idiot is really looking for trouble everywhere she goes" _hotaru sighed

**A/N: sorry everyone if I haven't updated for a century since I was so busy and I had no time to even touch my computer….huhuhuhuhu**

**Angel: hahahaha…..i wonder what mikan-chans life gonna be the moment she hears the news…..a news that would change her and the band's life….if you wanna find out please look forward for the next chappie!**

**Mikan: natsume is really judgemental**

**Natsume: shut up polka!**

**Mikan: baka! baka! Natsume**

**Angel: please read and review! **


End file.
